villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leonora Johnson
Leonora Johnson (née Brandt) was the main antagonist from the 1957 horror film Cat Girl. She was portrayed by . History Leonora Johnson was a descendant of the cursed Brandt family, and she returns to her ancestral home to collect on her inheritance. The family curse was passed on to Leonora following the death of her uncle Edmund Brandt, who was mauled by a ferocious leopard. The curse has Leonora becoming a murderous leopard when she is angered; with Leonora using her connection to the leopard to kill. Leonora's curse is put to work when she catches her husband, Richard, carrying on with Leonora's friend, Cathy. The furious wife expressed her anger at the affair, which allowed the leopard to kill Richard. Knowing what she is capable of, Leonora stated that she was the one who killed her husband, and that she would have torn his mistress to pieces as well. She later attacks Cathy, blaming her for her husband's death. Leonora is later institutionalized and under the care of her psychiatrist, Dr. Brian Marlowe, who Leonora is in love with. Later that night, Leonora sees the leopard outside and has a vision of herself physically transforming into a feline villainess; ransacking her room in her feline form. She attempted to convince Brian of her curse, but he doesn't believe her. The next night, Leonora again sees her hands becoming furry paws while the leopard is outside and again tells Brian, who opted to release her and leave her under the care of his wife, Dorothy. Unbeknownst to Brian, Leonora appears to have fully embraced her evil side, and during her time with Dorothy, her villainous feline persona began to resurface once they returned home from dining—as she devoured Dorothy's pet bird. Brian phoned Leonora with plans to meet both ladies for dinner, but after hanging up, Leonora deceptively sends Dorothy to meet her husband in a dark and dangerous part of town, with Dorothy changing her mind about staying at home with Leonora after seeing that her bird is missing. Leonora fully turned heel during the film's climax, when she encountered Dorothy and revealed her true romantic feelings for Brian, as well as her hatred of Dorothy. After Dorothy walks off, the evil Leonora stalked her, removing her high heels during her pursuit. The villainess later used her connection to the leopard and ordered the animal to kill Dorothy, but at that moment, Brian (who sensed that his wife was in some sort of danger) drove towards the area and accidentally ran over and killed the leopard. With the leopard's death, Leonora keeled over and died as well. Gallery Leonora Claws.gif Leonora Cat TF.gif Evil Leonora 1.jpg Evil Leonora 2.jpg Trivia *The film is seen as a British remake of the original Cat People film made 15 years prior. The difference is that Simone Simon's character in that film is a protagonist attempting to fight her curse, while Barbara Shelley's lead character in Cat Girl makes a slow transition into a villainous femme fatale. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Lycanthropes